Memory devices are widely used in electronic devices, such as computers, digital cameras, personal audio and video players, appliances, vehicles, etc. for storing digital information. Many different types of memory are available, using different fundamental technologies for storing data, and the memory may be volatile or non-volatile memory.
Memory cells of memory are programmed to have different states to store the digital information. Program signals may be applied to the memory cells to change the memory cells from one memory state to another different memory state. The memory states of the memory cells may be subsequently read to access the stored digital information.
At least some example embodiments described below are directed towards memory systems and memory programming methods.